broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Star Recording Studios
The Dark Star Recording Studio is a private recording studio built for the pony Funk band, Q7. It sits at the top of a colossal mountain where it always snows / rains in the very outskirts of The Crystal Empire. The studio has 4 floors, 16 rooms including two mixing & post production studios. The building is 5,907 square feet with an adjoining glass watchtower of 950 square feet. To find out more about the band that owns the building, click on the link below: http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Q7_(Band) Description 'Dark Star' is an oddly shaped building with broad windows covering most of the upper floors. The building is constantly shrouded in darkness due to its position behind two taller mountains and only catches an inch of daylight at sunrise. 'Dark Star Studios' also leans halfway off the mountain it was built on so therefore has to be supported by steel stilts. Fact: Only five months after its completion, Dark Star Studios' 'North Wing' fell into disrepair after collapsing due to the immense amount of pressure being put on its metal beams. This cost the owners over 1 million bits to fix and refurbish, and has recently been stabilized by thick steel stilts. As well as the quirky, modern design of the building; the complex also has tunnels running underneath it which lead to outside secret entrances. These entrances have been rumored to only be visible when the inch of sunlight passes by the mountains. According to a previous employee, the entrances are marked by a black, seven pointed star that sticks out of the ground on a piece of wood. The facility is currently being used by the founders, designers, and owners of the building...Quazar, Greg Quarter and Alex Spinster (Q7). The purpose of the building was to give them seclusion from the rest of Equestria in order to make as much noise as they wanted without limitations and to record their albums / singles privately. Facts & Figures * Main Building: 5,907 SQ FT * Adjoining Watchtower: 950 SQ FT * Walled Off Grounds * Currently Owned By: Quazar, Greg Quarter & Alex Spinster * Built / Designed By: Quazar, Greg Quarter, Alex Spinster & Canterlot Construction * 4 Floors, 16 Rooms (including one analog recording studio and two mixing studios) Floors / Rooms FLOOR 1: * Lobby * W/Cs * Watchtower Entrance FLOOR 2: * Mixing & Post Production Studio 1 * Storage Rooms 1, 2, & 3 * Podcast Broadcasting Studio * Greg Quarter's Room FLOOR 3: * Control Booth * Live Room * Audio Recording * Mixing & Post Production Studio 2 * Alex Spinster's Room * W/Cs FLOOR 4: * Video Recording Space & Green Screen * Storage Rooms 4 & 5 * Higher Entrance To Watchtower Watchtower: * Quazar's Room Appearances So far, Dark Star Studios has only appeared in one of Q7's videos. This video being the 'In The Dark Of The Night' PMV. Video Below: Gallery NOTE: The pictures in this gallery were taken from the OFFICIAL 3-D MODEL of the studio which is available to view on ROBLOX. A link to the game is provided below: http://www.roblox.com/games/266478571/Dark-Star-Recording-Studios Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Control Booth-0.png Dark Star Studios Floor 2 Post Production Room.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Main Hallway 2.png Dark Star Studios Floor 2 Break Out Space.png Dark Star Studios Floor 4 Storage Units.png Dark Star Studios Floor 2 Main Hallway.png Dark Star Studios Floor 2 Storage Units.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Main Hallway.png Dark Star Studios Floor 2 Podcast Room.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Live Room.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Control Booth.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Post Production 2.png Dark Star Studios Floor 2 'Greg's Room'.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Live Room-1.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Control Booth-2.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Control Booth-1.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 'Alex's Room'.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Live Room-2.png Dark Star Studios Floor 3 Live Room-0.png Dark Star Studios Elevator.png Dark Star Middle Section Supports.png Dark Star Recording Studios 1.png Dark Star Recording Studios 2.png Dark Star Recording Studios 3.png Cs-0.png ENTRANCE 4.png ENTRANCE 3.png ENTRANCE 2.png